Legacies
by Ianho
Summary: Parents, do not exasperate your children, so that they will not lose heart. Oneshot.


Legacies

_'As we age, we become our parents; live long enough and we see faces repeat in time._'

— Neil Gaiman

* * *

"The Nishizumi way is to always advance. _Always_. Have you forgotten that, daughter?"

The girl being addressed gripped her field-grey skirt tighter, fingers squeezing the fabric in agitation.

"Okaa-sama, if you'd just let me explain —" Her voice was clear, though trembling with emotion.

"Explain?! Perhaps you could explain how you shamefully threw away every single advantage you had in that match? Your opponents would not have defeated you if you had held firm to the Nishizumi style, and struck forward with all your strength. Instead, you have brought shame to the school!"

The girl's head had been bowed, but that final accusation by her mother prompted her to jerk it up, eyes blazing.

"I did nothing wrong in that match! If you'd just listen for a change —"

Her mother slammed her hand on the desk, cutting the girl off as she flinched at the loud sound.

"Do _not_ take that tone with me! For as long as I am master of the Nishizumi school, you will show me all due respect! You may be the heir to the school, but that can be changed. After all, a rebellious heir is worse than none at all."

The girl's eyes flashed again, but for only a brief moment before her face smoothed itself out into a stoic mask. She dipped her head, just enough to remain respectful, and when she next spoke, it was in a stiff monotone.

"Understood, Nishizumi-sensei. May I be excused to reflect on my failures?"

The woman behind the desk waved her hand wearily.

"You may. I expect to see you later this week for further discussion on how you plan to remedy the issue."

Another silent dip of the head, and the girl shuffled to the door without rising from seiza. As the door slid shut, Nishizumi Mizuho let out a long, deep breath, resting her head in her hands. It felt like it was going to split open.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Shiho?'

* * *

Whistling a jaunty tune, Shimada Chiyo sauntered down the lane that led to the Nishizumi residence. She'd only been there once before, but she remembered the way there perfectly. It was hard to forget the way to a place that her mother had dragged her to, only to spend the next three hours politely insulting their hosts. Though her first encounter with Nishizumi Shiho had been even more memorable...

Circling round to the back, she peered up at where the residence abutted the back wall. Trying to get in the front wasn't even worth trying, but if her recollections were correct, Shiho's room would overlook the wall right...about...here.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Chiyo put every bit of lung capacity she had into her shout.

"Shihoooo! Shihoooo! Are you there?"

No response followed, even after a few minutes, but Chiyo didn't look perturbed at all. It was time to use her trump card.

"Shiiipooriiin? Are you there? Or are you just sore at losing to me? I promise I won't brag about defeating the Nishizumi heir _too_ much if you come out, Shiporin!"

The upper-room window flew up, and a furious-looking Shiho appeared.

"Shut up, idiot Chiyokichi!" she hissed. "Do you _want_ my mother to hear you? You're lucky she's out! As it is, I'm pretty sure they can hear you over in the next prefecture! And stop using that ridiculous nickname!"

"I'll use it as much as I please, Shiporin. Now, stop moping about and feeling sorry for yourself!"

Shiho scowled down at her rival. "Excuse me? I am certainly not feeling sorry for myself, and even if I was, it's not like I would acknowledge it to you, Shimada!"

Chiyo laughed. "Oh, so now I'm Shimada again, am I? Well then, I suppose you won't want to go have a drink at the new cafe down in Kumamoto City?"

"You're impossible, Shimada," Shiho said. "Now. Go. Away."

"Are you sure? Not even if it's my treat?" Chiyo's grin grew wider. "After all, the winner should be the one paying. I hear it's _really_ good, if a little on the pricey side."

Shiho noticeably wavered, before shaking her head slowly. "My mother's already upset enough with me losing that match. Going out without her permission, with the Shimada heir, no less..."

Chiyo tapped her chin with a finger, looking pensive. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Tsuneo-kun's working there part-time right now."

"You stay right there, Chiyokichi! I'll be down in five minutes!" The window was slammed down even before Chiyo had time to respond.

_Hah. Knew that one would get her._ Chiyo pumped her fist silently.

* * *

"And then, would you believe she yelled at me! Threatened to disinherit me! Accused me of not upholding the Nishizumi style enough!"

"Shiporin, are you drunk? How on earth can you be drunk, we've been drinking nothing but mocktails and non-alcoholic beer!" Chiyo looked completely stunned at the way Shiho was behaving.

"Pshh, I'm not drunk! Jus' lettin' off steam! But you get what I mean, Chiyokichi, cos' you're heir to a senshadou style too. It's why I don' mind talking to you 'bout these things. Even if you are a _Shimada_..." Shiho's voice was getting more slurred.

"I think you've had enough, Shiho. We should probably be heading home soon too, it's getting dark."

"Don' wanna! When I go home, all she's gonna do is nag and yell at me again! It's always Nishizumi style this, Nishizumi heir that!" Shiho stared moodily into her half-finished glass. "Sometimes I wish that she'd just go away forever and leave me alone!"

"Nishizumi-sama? Is that you?"

At the sound of that vaguely familiar voice, Shiho turned around to see a middle-aged woman dressed in a kimono at the door of the cafe. It was Aiko, one of her family's retainers, though her voice seemed curiously choked up.

"Aiko? Why're you here?"

"Nishizumi-sama, it's...it's your mother. She's..." The long pause that followed said more than any words could.

The glass slipped from Shiho's suddenly nerveless hands.

* * *

_Five years later..._

Shiho gazed down at her two sleeping daughters. Maho was barely two years old, and Miho had not even reached her first birthday yet. They looked so vulnerable, and yet...

As she looked closer, Shiho noticed that Maho had an arm protectively curled round her sister, as if to shield her from anything that might threaten her. Miho, on the other hand, slept peacefully, but quietly. She hadn't awoken in the middle of the night for two months now, reaching that milestone in half the time that Maho had taken. It was not easy to spot, but Shiho could already see the steel in them.

Snorting quietly to herself, Shiho turned away. Why should she be surprised? They were Nishizumi, after all. She would make sure they were raised properly, as befitted their birthright. She would make sure that they would be fitting heirs of the Nishizumi legacy.

Maybe then, she would finally be able to forgive herself.


End file.
